


Press play

by Dizzie_writes



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, but not much tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzie_writes/pseuds/Dizzie_writes
Summary: After meeting up with your favorite YouTubers at vidcon you decide to retire to your hotel room, completely unaware of your oncoming heat and the one unbound alpha next door





	Press play

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first time writing A/B/O stuff so forgive me

You had arrived at vidcon about 6 hours ago, in the time you had spent there you managed to find and meet multiple of your favorite YouTubers. But sadly due to vidcon rules, all unbound omegas had to leave by 8 due to an incident last year, long story short you were happy the new rule was in place, you knew that within a week your heat would hit you, and by now all your scent blockers wore off. You already had to call security on one rowdy alpha and you were not in the mood to do it a second time.

Groaning you picked up the seven bags you had full of merch and stepped onto the hotel elevator, as the floors swept by you eventually landed on floor 17. As the doors creaked open you saw two alphas in front of the door, you were terrified now as one tried to advance on your small helpless form.

 

"Such a small 'mega, bet your in need of an alpha to fuck that sweet little pussy of yours..." He groaned, coming up to you and inhaling your scent.

 

All you did was curl up in a ball on the elevator floor.


End file.
